Talk:Watch Out Now/@comment-5261392-20150227032930
Friends spoilers- So, I've spent about the past two months rewatching every episode of Friends. I had seen most episodes (all of the important ones for sure), but I saw them in a random order over the course of a few years. I've always loved it, but I honestly love it so much more now that I've seen the episodes in chronological order. As nerdy as it may sound, this show means so much to me and has really helped me through a lot. *During the beginning of my rewatch (like in January), I was going through a phase where my depression and anxiety were really bad and I had to go to the nurse because I was having anxiety attacks in school. However, Friends was a really good outlet for me. It was something that could crack me up, but it also had a lot of emotional moments, especially towards the end of the series. But honestly, it gave me a lot of hope, which sounds really cheesy, I know, but let me explain. **All of the characters went through really tough times (some more than others obviously) but they all were successful and I think that's really important. **Chandler had low self esteem, committment issues, troubled relationships with both of his parents, and anxiety in a lot of areas in his life. He was convinced he was going to die alone and he had issues committing to a serious relationship (hence his on/off relationship with Janice that lasted for seasons). However, he finds the love of his life, Monica, who shows him he can be an amazing father and husband; he goes from a job he hates to one he loves; he's able to fix his issues with his parents; and he is able to commit to Monica and the two of them end up happily together, and have two children despite the fact that they couldn't conceive them naturally. **Monica grew up in a household where she was relentlessly bullied and criticized by her family and she struggled with teenage obesity, but she overcame that and became a strong, indepedent, confident woman. Despite going through unemployment and shitty jobs, she never gave up and found a job as head chef based entirely on her own hard work and merit. She found and married the love of her life and even though it was devastating she couldn't naturally give birth (sometimes she wanted to do forever), she found complete happiness in adopting. **Phoebe had an awful childhood/adolescence. Her father left her, her step father was in prison, her mother killed herself, and she was homeless at 14. However, she was brighter than anyone gave her credit for and was always bubbly, optimistic, and comfortable with herself. She was happy with who she was and she married her soulmate, Mike, and had her own happy ending. **Rachel started off as a spoiled, materialistic girl who was lost and didn't know what she wanted. She had a chance to live life having everything handed to her on a silver platter (by marrying Barry), but she realized she wasn't in love with him and therefore she decided not to marry him. She stopped relying on her dad's money and became a waitress, a job she didn't particularly like, but she worked hard at it and eventually found a job she loved based on her own talents and hard work. She went through many relationships, but she ended up with the guy she ignored throughout high school, the one who has loved her since he was 15. They fall in love and after 10 years of being on and off, they finally end up together, and they have a baby together, too. **Ross began the show as an insecure divorcee (ending his marriage after his wife came out as a lesbian) who was hopelessly in love with Rachel. Their relationship turned out to be the most complex on the show and they had many ups and downs, but ultimately, they ended up together, completely in love. He also showed himself to be a good guy with a kind heart and his jealousy issues got a lot better over the years; he really matured and became wiser. **Joey used to not know how to treat girls (I've always loved him but lbr, he was a huge womanizer :P) but he proved himself to be a really supportive and sweet guy who cared about his friends so much and he became a lot more mature with girls (he was so sweet and caring with Rachel and Charlie) and despite years as an actor out of work, he ended up with a job as a regular on Days of Our Lives. *Basically, all the characters were able to overcome hardships and get their happy endings and that gives me hope in a way *also I think the show is very realistic with depicting relationships bc all the characters fight and argue and go through periods of not talking to each other but they all love each other and they're so supportive of one another and that's so important; everyone should be able to have people like that in their lives *also the show is really funny especially in the early seasons omfg *but there are also really sad moments (ie Rachel and Ross breaking up, Monica and Chandler not being able to conceive, Chandler's "she's a mother without a baby" speech like there are so many omfg) but that's life *but there are really happy moments like Ross and Rachel reuiniting in the finale, Monica and Chandler's wedding/having twins, Phoebe and Mike's wedding, all of them getting awesome jobs, etc. *I love this show so much I think everyone should take the time to watch it, the episodes are only like ~22 minutes each and it's a wonderful show